


Photographs

by Fairytalehntr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Medical Conditions, Swearing, allodynia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairytalehntr/pseuds/Fairytalehntr
Summary: Due to an accident Tsukishima can no longer walk without help.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Photographs

"Kei-chan! We're home!" Kuroo calls out as he and his boyfriend walk into their apartment. "Why is it so quiet?" Bokuto mutters as he starts to look around the place. Both of the males know that their Tsukishima shouldn't be left home alone due to a condition he has but there is always a day or two in the month when they forget to communicate and accidentally overlap their work schedules.

"Kou, in here!"

Bokuto makes his way to the hallway only to see Kuroo on the floor helping Kei stand up. "It hurts," the male sobs, gripping Kuroo's arms tightly. Bokuto goes behind the blond to help him up too. "Can you walk?" Bokuto asks, gingerly taking Tsukishima's hand in his. When the blond doesn't reply both of the males help him up and take him into the bedroom, setting him lightly on the bed.

"Kei-chan you—ugh—LISTEN when I tell you not to move from the bed, okay?!" Kuroo shouts angrily but Bokuto holds him back, shaking his head. Tsukishima looks to the side with a hint of guilt in his eyes as he mutters, "I'm sorry. I got bored being in bed all day."

"Kuroo's just worried. Why didn't you at least use your crutches?" Bokuto asks slowly, taking his younger boyfriend's hands into his. "I wanted to do it so I could walk normally so you guys wouldn't have to worry about helping me all of the time! Kuroo-san don't you get tired of help—" "Shut up! I don't want you to get hurt so don't do that again!" "I don't need your stupid and useless help!"

Kuroo stands up from the spot he's sitting and unconsciously grips Tsukishima's leg.

There's a gasp then a shout in pain causing Kuroo to jump back. "Shit!" He whispers, quickly getting up from the bed. "Tsukki?! Baby, are you okay? Do you need pain-killers?" "No, I'm okay I just…"

There's a certain quietness in the room that makes all of the males go silent rethink what had all happened.

Tsukishima was given simple instructions, don't leave the bed. He can't walk that well so why would he? He thinks about all of that. He worried Kuroo to death and knows Bokuto is most likely worried too, just staying quiet about it.

"Let's talk," Bokuto breaks the silence, dragging Kuroo out of the room and closing the door behind him. Kuroo tags along to the living room after successfully breaking from the man's grip which is instantly brought in vain when he slams the male into the wall.

"Calm. The fuck. Down."

"Don't you think that you need to calm down?! Slamming me against the wall?!"

"This is nothing compared to the pain that Tsukki felt when you touched his leg—why would you do that?! Do you know how much pain he's in right now?!"

Kuroo goes quiet and wraps his arms around him. "I didn't mean to…" he whispers guiltily. Bokuto hugs him back and whispers, "yes, I know you were just worried."

"Kou, did you leave that envelope in the room?" "With the photos of us?" "Yeah." "I did. Fuck, TSUKKI don't open tha…"

Coming into the living room slowly is Tsukishima, using only one crutch to hold himself up for the sake of him not falling because of the small pieces of paper in his hand. "Those aren't what you thin—" "If you want me to be able to walk again then I'll just go to therapy!"

Kuroo drags the box of matches out of his pocket and tosses it to the male. Tsukishima catches the box and makes his way to the couch to sit down.

"Oh…

they're for me to burn…"

"I'd feel better if you did burn them. That's the old you and I'm in love with the current you," Kuroo explains to him. "...sap…" A laugh comes from Bokuto who's standing back, recording the situation on his tablet. "Quit recording us. I hate hearing my voice in a video," Tsukishima mutters.

"I do too."

"What does that mean, Kuroo-san?"

"I'd rather hear your voice in person!"

"...

...weirdo…"

"Kei-chan's so mean to me!"


End file.
